


Lest We Forget

by Endaewen



Series: Remembrance Day [1]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Remembrance Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: A poppy brings back memories. Written in commemoration of Remembrance Day.
Series: Remembrance Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548358





	Lest We Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to FF.N in 2005.

**Title: **Lest We Forget

**Author: **Endaewen

**Rating: **G

**Summary: **A poppy brings back memories. Written in commemoration of Remembrance Day.

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters belong to me. I make no profit from this story.

A poppy. Red and black. This one pinned on Natalie’s shoulder. In his mind the one became many. Fields of the flower, growing where death had lain heavy. After both wars he had seen them silvered by the moonlight, like drops of blood. Always now, he saw them by moon and starlight, never sun.

To mortals, fifty years or more after the war, the poppy had lost its place as a cheerful, bright flower. It was now a symbol of death and remembrance. A reminder of war, not just the one war, but all wars. As such, it sometimes seemed as though it should cover the land, not just a few fields in Europe. Lest we forget, as they said now.

Nick took advantage of that to remember other, long forgotten wars and the soldiers that fought them from his mortal days. His father. The guards he had fought beside, defending his home from raiders and bandits. And, of course, the crusaders. While he lived, they would not be forgotten.

Today. Remembrance Day. He’d tell some of the stories to Natalie, after the service was over.

He came out of his thoughts to hear Natalie asking him a question. “Sorry, what was it you just said? I didn’t hear you.”

“Obviously.” She replied, “what were you thinking about? You were completely gone there.”

“I was thinking about symbols. The poppy. You know, I have seen the fields in Flanders, and how appropriate the choice of that flower is. That led to remembering some of the soldiers I have known.”

Natalie nodded and said two words which summed up his thoughts perfectly. “Remembrance Day.”


End file.
